


We're Pregnant

by harryhanlon



Series: Making a Family [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, irrational freakouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has something important to say and Nick misinterprets simple texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Nick/Harry I've ever written! It's already posted to tumblr under teamladzfm but I wanted to put it here because I've finally got an account!! Inspired by a prompt that I made then decided to fill myself. Also none of these things are true/i don't own them.

_We need to talk when you get home. Xx_

Nick got the text halfway through the Nickstape, and it was lucky they had a guest DJ because he was absolutely useless. Harry’s text sent him into a breakdown like a hurricane. They were breaking up, that’s it. People don’t just send texts saying ‘we need to talk’ unless they’re breaking up. At least Harry saved him the embarrassment of being dumped over text and waited so he could collapse in a heap of tears privately. That’s the kind of considerate thing he would do. Fuck Harry Styles, he’s too nice for his own good.

But there were kisses at the end. People don't send kisses to people they're going to break up with. Nick stalled as long as he could after the show, thinking about what the words could mean.

Maybe he hadn’t made up his mind yet. Maybe Nick could still sway him with his endless charm and talents. In fact…

“Fearne! Fearney! Fearne I need you this is important, Fearne!”

“What do you want Grimshaw? I’m trying to host a radio show, something you should be quite familiar with.”

“Teach me how to bake.”

“Sure we’ll get together sometime this weekend.”

“No, Fearne I need it now!”

“Did you miss the bit where I was live on the radio?”

“It’s important! Harry’s going to break up with me! I need to change his mind with delicious treats!”

“What? Honey, Harry’s not going to break up with you. Why would you say that?”

“He texted me that we need to talk when I get home! Everyone knows that means he’s gong to dump me.”

“Harry’s obsessed with you dear, he’s not going to break up with you. Now go away I need to be on the radio.”

“Okay, but promise me you’ll teach me how to win back my man with baked goods after he dumps me.” Fearne shooed him off as the song ended and she began her next link. Nick surrendered himself to going home because he had no other choice. It was pointless to delay the inevitable. Even so, he took the long way, trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong.

When Nick got to the apartment it was quiet save for the soft sounds of the television. “Babe, I’m home? You here?” Harry’s face slowly peaked around the corner and immediately lit up at the sight of Nick’s face. A good sign, because Harry wasn’t good enough at acting to fake that. He still had a chance.

“Come sit, I made fajitas!”

They sat in uncomfortable silence, Nick uncertainly chewing small bites of fajita and Harry alternating between intense stares and fidgeting. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I have something really important to tell you.”

“Oh man you’re breaking up with me aren’t you. You’ve found someone else who’s also an international popstar and doesn’t have to wake up at half 5 to address the nation. What’s his name then? Is it Louis? I bet it’s Louis. You two would be great together, I should go. No this is my apartment. I refuse to leave Harry! Why did you do this?”

Harry was shocked into silence. He tried to follow Nick’s logic and got lost.

“Whoa, calm down. No one’s breaking up, what gave you that idea?”

“Are you sure? You said we had to talk in your text.”

“Yeah because I had life changing news not because I was going to break up with you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They shared a smile that put dumb teenage butterflies in Nick’s stomach.

“But I did have something to say. So... um... basically, I think... imightbepregnant.”

“What was that?”

“I’m pregnant.”

The first thing that popped into Nick’s head was, “What?” Harry was definitely male, and last time he checked male humans couldn’t get pregnant. However, his mouth chose to skip that gem of information and jump straight to the more pressing questions.

“How long have you known? How far along are you? Have you been drinking while pregnant? Harry, we went out last week! Is that gonna hurt the baby? Oh gosh, we can’t raise a child, all of our friends are irresponsible role models. We’re not Fearne Cotton, Harry! How in the world did you get pregnant!?”

Harry had the decency to look a little sheepish, even though Nick could see the emotion shining from his eyes.

“You said we.”

“Of course I said we, Harry. If you’re gonna have a baby it’s going to be our responsibility. Were you planning on doing something else with it?”

“No, I just… You said we before I even brought up the idea of us raising a child together.”

“I love you, okay? Obviously I’d want to accidentally ruin a child’s life with you.” Nick cupped Harry’s face before the wetness in his eyes could turn into tears and pressed a kiss to his nose.

“I love you too, Nick. I love you and our unborn child.”

Nick smiled. “Well then. Let’s go find out how in the bloody hell to raise a child.”


End file.
